


Just a cold

by purrplekat1989



Series: Shomo Drabbles [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplekat1989/pseuds/purrplekat1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon's sick and Tomo's having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a cold

"I’m  _fine_  Tome. It’s just a cold.” Shannon said, waving a hand dismissively at his boyfriend.

"You’re not fine Shan, I saw that dizzy spell just a few minutes ago. Go lay down, Jared and I can cover the meet and greet. You get some sleep and get better." Tomo punctuated his words with a not so subtle nudge toward the bedroom. "I’ll bring you some coffee before I go, how about that?"

"You’re planning on drugging me aren’t you?"

"I’m gonna kick your ass is what I’m gonna do, now go."

Shannon laughed softly, pulling Tomo in for a kiss on the cheek while he jokingly wailed about cooties. “I’m gonna get the plague now too!”


End file.
